The present application relates generally to Internet communications, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for identifying traffic on the Internet.
The Internet can be a very useful tool for obtaining all kinds of information. However, the information being sought might be obscured by unwanted and unsolicited traffic sent to an Internet user. In other words, Internet traffic is a mixture of wanted and unwanted traffic, i.e., the Internet exists because it provides utility in the form of wanted/useful communication. However, the open architecture of the Internet also allows lots of unwanted traffic in the form of SPAM, Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks, Phishing and the like. Most approaches to dealing with unwanted traffic attempt to identify unwanted traffic so that it can be filtered out. This may be difficult as the sources of unwanted traffic change continually.